Acercamiento inesperado
by RubyLRed
Summary: Siendo el cumpleaños de su amiga y compañera de clases Nezuko Kamado, Aoi se encuentra desanimada en mitad de la fiesta sin motivo aparente para los demás, pues no conocen los sentimientos que resguarda esta chica para si misma, pero alguien tratara de traer diversión a su noche.


**Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom del que tan fan me eh vuelto, y con una de mis parejas preferidas si no la que más, un InoAoi! Sin mucho mas que decir, salvo que Kimetsu no Yaiba no es de mi propiedad (obviamente xD) Espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones finales al finalizar el capitulo.**

* * *

**Acercamiento Inesperado**

A sus 16 años, Aoi Kanzaki era considerada por sus conocidos como una chica seria, de un carácter fuerte y bien definido, la cual era buena guardando sus emociones, mas no así su temperamento, lo que conllevaba también a que la mayoría guardara una distancia prudente para no molestarla más de la cuenta.

Aunque algunos de sus compañeros de clases se habían extrañado de verla en esa fiesta por parte de la chica más amigable del curso, Nezuko Kamado, para celebrar su cumpleaños, lo que verdaderamente los intrigaba era su notable mal humor.

A pesar de la imagen que podía dar a sus compañeros de clases, era tan normal como cualquier chica de secundaria a su edad, y eso incluía situaciones como el amor adolescente.

A un lado un tanto apartado de los demás invitados, la chica de cabello oscuro se encontraba sentada en un sofá individual en la sala principal de la casa, con un ligero ceño fruncido y un vaso en sus manos.

Hacia un tiempo que cierta persona había entrado en su mente de manera inesperada.

Nunca había sido una chica de tener muchos amigos, aún menos del sexo opuesto, solo tenía algunas amigas en clases, en su club de botánica y muchas de sus tardes se la pasaba trabajando en el restaurante de su familia, ocasionando que muchas veces debiera de declinar invitaciones para salir con sus pocas amigas u otros compañeros de clases que se tomaran la molestia de acercarse a ella.

El haberse vuelto amiga de su nueva compañera de curso, Kamado Nezuko, fue realmente inesperado para ella, pues a pesar de no hablar mucho, ella era sociable y simpática a su modo, y una vez habiendo conocido en que ocupaba sus tardes, había decidido casi instantáneamente el pasar por lo menos días a comer en su trabajo para verla.

La primera vez que vio entrar a su nueva amiga al loca, venia acompañada de un joven un tanto mayor que ella, con unos aretes en cada oreja, una cicatriz al lado izquierdo de su rostro, pelirrojo y con una gran sonrisa.

-Aoi, vine con mi hermano, ¿Hay lugar para dos, verdad? –

Con el pasar de las semanas, pareciera que siempre hubieran sido clientes del local; Todas los martes y jueves de cada semana, al mismo horario y puntualmente siempre se veía ingresar a los hermanos Kamado por la puerta del local e irse horas más tarde, dejando a la pequeña a cargo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No solo había conocido a una buena amiga que se esforzaba por mantener su relación unida, sino que había conocido al chico más amable, servicial, comprensivo y guapo, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, que podría haber encontrado jamás.

Él mismo solía ir a su restaurante en compañía de sus amigos los fines de semana, lo cual la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad, pues podía ser capaz de verlo casi todos los días de la semana, y él siempre estaba dispuesto a devolverle una sonrisa amigable apenas al verla.

Muchas veces era el último en irse, ayudándola a limpiar el lugar aunque le había repetido hasta el cansancio que era su trabajo, como también la ayudaba a tratar con clientes molestos, incluso había ido tan lejos como para tomar turnos de trabajo por ella cuando debía de estudiar para exámenes importantes (Estando informado por Nezuko al compartir clases).

No era extraño para ella encontrarse revisando la hora en el reloj de pared o voltearse rápidamente al escuchar la campana que anunciaba nuevos clientes, pues inconscientemente esperaba a la llegada del pelirrojo todos los días, tal vez incluso más que la de su propia amiga…

Soltó un ligero suspiro antes de tomar un trago de su bebida y pensar por décima ocasión si debía de irse de la fiesta temprano o permanecer en ella.

Pues, ¿Quién querría permanecer en un lugar cuando el chico que te gusta está coqueteando con otra chica sin siquiera notarte?

Por más difícil que había sido aceptarlo en un principio, finalmente había aceptado que se había enamorado de Tanjiro Kamado, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga y la festejada en cuestión, ¿Pero qué hacía Kanao en la fiesta?

No era que Kanao le cayera mal, jamás podría desearle algún mal a un integrante de su familia, pero era muy difícil para ella el saber que cualquier posibilidad de hablar con Tanjiro esa noche se había esfumado sin más.

* * *

_Aquella tarde de domingo, los padres de Aoi le habían informado que se encargarían del local familiar, por lo que se encontraba en el hogar de los hermanos Kamado para dar un último repaso junto a su amiga para un importante examen que tendrían el día siguiente._

_Ambas habían subido a la habitación de Nezuko para evitar el ruido de la sala, ya que su hermano mayor se encontraba junto a sus amigos en la sala viendo una película, donde pudo notar a su prima Kanao, un muchacho de cabello un tanto azulado oscuro y un chico rubio, además de Tanjiro._

_Una vez terminada su sesión de estudios, la chica de ojos azules se encontraba al inicio de la escalera, esperando en la entrada de la casa a que su amiga saliera del baño para que le abriera la puerta y pueda volver a casa._

_Desde su posición, tenía una vista directa de la sal; Al parecer, los dos chicos que no conocían se habían ido ya, por lo que solo Tanjiro y Kanao se encontraban en la planta baja del lugar._

_El pelirrojo era posiblemente la persona más amable y atenta que ella había conocido jamás, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en lo posible, siempre entregaba una sonrisa sincera y radiante a todos, y no iba a negar que era muy apuesto, Pero había algo extraño en aquella escena que veían sus ojos._

_Él se mantenía constantemente hablando, algo bastante común en él, siempre lleno de energía y totalmente sociable, haciendo bromas para lograr una risa en Kanao, hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero lo extraño era su mirada._

_Tenía los ojos puestos fijamente en su prima, pareciera que no los apartaría por nada en el mundo, tenía un aire infantil mientras relataba de manera exagerada quien sabe que historia, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su sonrisa… No era esa sonrisa amable que entregaba a todos los que había visto hablarle, esta era… diferente, más grande, más real, era casi brillante; No era una típica sonrisa de compromiso, era una sonrisa de cariño…_

_Mas la chica de ojos violáceos parecía también ser partícipe de ese pequeño mundo donde se encontraban solo ellos dos, escuchándolo atentamente, sonriendo con una paz tranquilizadora, con toda su atención en el chico frente a ella, tanto que no había notado como inconscientemente se había acercado para escucharlo mejor_

_En determinado momento la historia y bromas parecían concluir, pero las miradas no habían cesado, simplemente las palabras parecían sobrar en aquella atmósfera, y entonces sucedió._

_Casi podía ver en cámara lenta como ambos jóvenes se acercaban lentamente, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios tan solo a centímetros…_

_-¡Hermano, acompañare a Aoi hasta la parada del autobús! _

_El súbito grito de Nezuko bajando las escaleras había hecho volver a la realidad tanto a Aoi como a ambos jóvenes en la sala, los cuales abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se alejaron lo más rápido posible uno del otro con sus rostros teñidos de un fuerte sonrojo_

_-E-Está bien Nezuko, ¿Necesitas que las acompañe?..._

_-Yo también voy de salida, mi casa queda cerca, yo las a-acompañare –_

_Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera despedirse, Kanao tomo su mochila donde guardo torpemente la película que habían visto esa tarde y salió detrás de Nezuko velozmente, dejando al pelirrojo con las palabras en la boca, todo frente a la atenta mirada de Aoi, la cual tardo unos segundos en recomponerse del shock inicial y finalmente abandonar el hogar sin siquiera despedirse._

* * *

Esa escena había quedado grabada en la mente de la joven chica desde que la había presenciado hace poco más de una semana, para ella era un hecho que no había lugar para ella junto a su amado, ese lugar ya estaba destinado para otra persona…

-Oye niña amargada, pasame ese celular –

¿Quién?...

Si no fuera por la vergüenza de llamar la atención y ser el centro de atención, Aoi hubiera gritado.

Entendible, ya que al voltear su rostro hacia la voz que había sonado de repente, se encontró a centímetros de una horrible cabeza de jabalí con ojos saltones; Aunque esto no significaba que no hubiera retrocedido lo más que pudo en su asiento para alejarse de esa cosa.

-Genial, una muda...

Gruñendo insultos sobre la falta de modales y de respeto, Un chico que portaba aquella extraña máscara se acercó a ella, casi sobre su cuerpo, para luego volver a su posición a un lado del sofá con un celular amarillo en su mano

Con un poco más de compostura, Aoi asumió que ese celular abandonado que se encontraba en él apoya brazos desde hace rato pertenecía a ese chico.

…

¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Acaso no buscaba solo su celular?

-Necesitas algo más o… - Inicio ella tratando de sonar amable, buscando realmente que el chico se fuera lo más rápido posible, solo quería estar sola con sus pensamientos un rato, y un chico con una tétrica cabeza de animal mirándola fijamente no era precisamente lo que ella buscaba como compañía.

-Bailemos –

-¿Perdón?-

Ante la atenta mirada de Aoi, el joven levanto su máscara revelando un rostro extrañamente familiar, aunque no pudiera identificar de dónde.

Por su altura diría que era algo mayor que ella, y estaba claro que no era un compañero de clases como la gran mayoría del lugar, tenía el cabello un tanto largo de un tono negro y mechas azules en las puntas, su cara tenia facciones finas pero bien definidas, acentuando su madures, la camisa abierta dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo ligeramente marcado, denotando su buena condición física, y tampoco iba a negar que fuera bien parecido, hasta para ella.

Aunque todo rastro de encanto que pudiera dar ese sujeto desapareció al segundo en que levanto una botella de alcohol de la mesa junto a él para bajarse casi la mitad del contenido de un solo trago antes de volver a colocarse la máscara.

Genial, ahora debía deshacerse de un ebrio.

-Dije que bailemos, es una orden del Dios de las Fiestas – Antes de que la menor pudiera declinar definitivamente su oferta y huir de él, jaló de sus manos para hacerla levantar y arrastrarla al centro del lugar donde todos los demás bailaban

Luego de unas risas iniciales y algunas miradas de asombro de ver a su compañera de clases siendo arrastrada a la fuerza por el revoltoso de la fiesta para bailar, los demás jóvenes dejaron un pequeño lugar para que el disque 'Dios de la Fiesta' llevara a la pelinegra al centro de la pista, para acto seguido crear una ronda a su alrededor, evitando su huida.

Podía sentir su rostro arder, todos sus compañeros estaban viéndola bailar (o más bien, siendo zarandeada por los movimientos de su acompañante) con un desconocido, ebrio, en el centro de todos, pero aun peor, ¡Tanjiro la estaba viendo! ¡Y se estaba riendo! Quería morir en ese instante.

Por el otro lado, podía escucharse claramente como una carcajada estrepitosa salía por esa cabeza peluda de Jabalí, él sí que la pasaba bien bailando con ella.

Internamente Aoi gritaba porque su mejor amiga la salvara, ¿Dónde estaba Nezuko cuando la necesitaba? Hacía ya un rato que no lograba encontrarla, este era el momento perfecto para que hiciera acto de aparición.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la chica se vio arrastrada una vez más a la fuerza frente la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, los cuales susurraban especulaciones sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando, divertidos por el momento.

Un poco antes de terminar de ser llevaba hacia la mesa de alimentos que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, alejada de la pista para evitar inconvenientes, logró zafar su brazo del agarre que su alcoholizado acompañante le propiciaba.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo? ¡Déjame en paz! -

\- Las fiestas son para divertirse niña, no para estar sentada como una aburrida, deberías agradecerme – Menciono el mayor a tiempo que acaparaba una gran cantidad de sándwiches de la mesa dándole la espalda

-Pues nadie te pidió diversión, estaba bien en donde estaba, gracias. – espeto Aoi, ya cansada.

\- No lo parecía niña… -

\- En primer lugar, me llamo Aoi, no 'niña', y en segunda, no tengo porque explicarte si lo estaba o no, solo piérdete.

Dada por finalizada esa conversación, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba sentada con anterioridad.

-Espera, Espera, Espera ¡Debes comer en las fiestas! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! –

Opto por ignorar al chico caminando a su lado extendiéndole comida a lo loco, incluso se había puesto al frente suyo para frenar su camino al no tener respuestas; Con un brusco empujón logro desequilibrarlo y pasar de él.

Preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Solo había dado unos pasos antes de encontrarse bruscamente con la realidad. A tan solo unos metros, podía ver la pista donde había estado hace unos momentos, y tener una visión perfecta y clara de cómo Tanjiro besaba durante un baile lento a Kanao, sin importarle como todos en la fiesta eran espectadores de su amor.

Sabía que no tenía una oportunidad.

Sabía que nunca iba a mirarla como ella a él.

Sabía que él contaba con sus propios sentimientos hacia otra chica.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas húmedas? ¿Qué era ese nudo en su garganta?

-Ven conmigo –

Pudo reconocer la voz del susurro en su oído antes que todo se tornara negro en un instante, seguidamente un ligero tirón en su muñeca, obligandola a caminar en dirección desconocida.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por su cara, instintivamente llevo la mano libre a su rostro para limpiarlas pero le fue imposible, al intentarlo pudo sentir una superficie suave, algo dura en ciertas partes, cubriendo su cabeza.

-Siéntate –

Obedeciendo, tanteo un poco con sus brazos hacia atrás para hacerlo sin caerse, identificando que se trataba de un banquillo un tanto alto.

Una vez cumplida la acción, aquello que cubría su cabeza fue removido lentamente.

La luz dio de lleno en su rostro haciéndola cerrar los ojos de manera súbita; Al abrirlos, lo primero en entrar en su rango de visión fue al sujeto que estuvo tras ella toda la noche, sosteniendo la máscara de jabalí en sus manos, mirándola fijamente…

* * *

**Y hasta aqui esta cosa rara! xD**

**Este fic empezó con una idea bastante diferente (de hecho estaba en el universo original, nisiquiera en el escolar) pero se fue deformando hasta ser... esta cosa fea :v**

**como no queria que quede muy largo porque seria tedioso de leer (pero me fue imposible :'v) quedara dividido en 2 partes o incluso podría ser una tercera, pero no sera un long-fic, eso seguro.**

**Creo que no me queda nada mas que aclarar asi que, cualquier opinion buena o mala es recibida y realmente aprecio que me digan que piensan acerca de esta historio, nos leemos el proximo episodio! bye!**


End file.
